Joyeux Noël chez les Mugiwaras !
by Plume-chan
Summary: One-Shot de Noël. Les Mugiwaras fêtent Noël sur leur Sunny. Des cadeaux et peut-être un ou deux couples ! Pour le savoir lisez ! Bonne Lecture !


Coucou lecteurs et lectrices !

Ceci et mon premier One-Shot, alors je ne sais pas qu'est que ça va donner d'un point de vue extérieur ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira avant tout ^^.

Un spécial Noël Yeah ! Bonne lecture vous tous !

C'était une belle journée à bord du Sunny, Nami traçait des cartes, non personne, alors Robin lisait un livre ?

Non toujours personne, bon alors Sanji préparait quelque chose de bon pour ses chéries, Non, toujours personne...

Étrange tout ça, mais sans doute que Luffy se trouve sur son siège spé... Non, toujours personne ?

Mais c'est quoi ce foutu délire ? Ou sans doute que tout le monde jouaient avec Usopp, Franky Chopper et Brook aux cartes... Quoi ?

Mais vous plaisantez à la fin ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire avalé que le Sunny est désert ? Ah oui, si pardon !

J'avais presque oublié ! Ils se trouvent tous dans la salle à manger ! Une machine très particulière retenait spécialement leur intention...

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Attendez que je me rapproche de plus près... Une radio ? Rien que ça ?

Ce n'est juste qu'un petit engin électronique qui retenait leur intention... Ah mais, à la dernière nouvelle, ce n'était pas qu'un petit engin de rien du tout, c'est, c'est une radio, de, la marine ?

Comment ont-ils bien pu avoir dégotté ceci ? Ah oui, vous aviez sans doute entendu parler de Nami la chatte voleuse, pensez-vous que se soit elle qui l'ais volé ?

Et bien non, ils ont juste acheté cette radio à un vendeur, sur une île, presque déserté, délabré, sûrement à cause de la précédente tempête.

" Je me demande si elle fonctionne, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on essaye de la faire fonctionner " Lança Robin, en étant sur que la radio ne fonctionnait pas.

" Attends un peu, on va réessayer, peut-être qu'on ne s'y prend pas correctement " Rétorqua Nami, en tournant le bouton pour essayer de trouver une autre fréquence.

" M, mai, mais, mais Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Dit Usopp en paniquant en voyant Luffy, qui prenait la radio et la jetait par terre.

" Oh, rien j'essaye juste de la faire fonctionner ! " S'exclama Luffy en croyant bien faire.

" Mais crétin ! Tu ne vois pas que tu risques de l'endommager plus qu'elle ne l'est ! " Cria Nami en frappant son capitaine.

" Aïe ! Mais Nami pourquoi, tu as fait ça ? " Se plaignit Luffy.

" Tout simplement, parce que cette radio est déjà assez cassé comme ça, et toi tu l'endommages encore plus ! " Expliqua Nami " Si tu veux savoir les secrets de la Marine, arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi compris ? "

" Attendez... La radio, ell, elle marche ! Je rêve ! Luffy a réussi à faire fonctionner la radio, qui l'eus cru ! S'exclama Chopper.

" Super ! Luffy t'es super, t'as réussi à la faire fonctionné " S'enjoua Franky.

" Attendez ! Taisez-vous ! Elle émet du bruit ! " Avertie Nami.

" Aujourd'hui en ce 27 mars, un vent chaud traversera la partie Est de Grand Line, et quelques tempêtes sur la partie Nord sur ce, Bonne journée ! " Lança une voix féminine à l'intérieur du poste radio en répétition.

" Oh ! C'est, c'est une femme ! Elle a une ravissante jolie petite voix ! " S'extasia Sanji en ayant des cœurs la place des yeux.

" Mai, mais ! Ce n'est pas une radio de la marine ! " Cria le reste de l'équipage.

" Je crois bien qu'on ce soit bien fait avoir ! Pouffa Robin de rire, Regardez plus attentivement la radio " Continua Robin en examinant l'emblème de la Marine qui se trouve au dos de la radio.

" Oh, oui je le vois, Commença Nami en examinant de plus près le dos de la radio, C'est, c'est, c'est un autocollant ? Je rêve, dites-moi que je rêve là ? "

" Non Nami, tu ne rêves pas, Lança Luffy en décollant l'autocollant, du dos de la radio sur lequel, il y avait bien évidement l'emblème de la marine, Ce n'est pas une vrai radio de la marine... "

" Je crois, que cette radio, a été appartenu de pirates en pirates, d'équipages en équipages... Je pense que cet autocollant a permis à la radio de ce faire vendre, des dizaines de fois à de différents pirates, en les faisant croire que c'était une vrai radio de la marine. Je dirais même que plusieurs pirates avant nous se sont fait avoir par d'autres pirates ou ex pirates qui l'avaient en sa possession... " Affirma Robin tout en gardant son air sérieux malgré le fait qu'ils se sont fait avoir.

" Yooh, je pense bien que Robin à raison, on s'est bien fait avoir par ce vendeur de malheur... " Fredonna Brook.

" Bon, on ne l'a pas payé si cher après tout, mais ça fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'on essaye de la faire fonctionner, il faut vérifier qu'on se trouve toujours dans la bonne direction. " Lança Nami en se dirigeant vers la porte pour pouvoir regarder le Log qui se trouve à côté du gouvernail.

" Quoi ? C'est Nami qui dit ça ? Je rêve ! " S'étonnèrent Luffy, Chopper, Usopp et Brook.

" La ferme bande de crétins ! Arrêtez de parler de Nami chérie comme ça ! " S'écria Sanji en ne manquant pas de les frappé sur le crâne.

" Venez voir ! Il neige, c'est magnifique ! " S'extasia Nami en s'appuyant sur le bastingage du bateau.

" Woaah ! " Fit le reste de l'équipage en écarquillant les yeux

" C'est beau ! Mais ces flocons son différents des autres que j'ai vu au part avant, ils sont, de plusieurs couleurs, jaunes, bleus, et rouges... C'est si beau ! " S'extasia Luffy qui avait rejoint Nami sur le bastingage à l'avant du bateau.

" Oui c'est vrai... " Fit Nami en tendant la main pour attraper un flocon, qui se transforma en eau bleu limpide.

En effet, arrivé le soir de la veille de noël, cette fête qui en fait sauté plus d'un enthousiasme. Les flocons bordaient l'océan, les décorations, les cadeaux, tout pour faire fondre un cœur de glace d'une personne souvent renfermé. Cette fête qui fait réunir, la famille, les amis, ou les couples, pour célébré un moment magiques et traditionnel.

Arrivé au loin, une île, presque enfouis et décoré par les flocons de couleurs. C'était donc une occasion pour eux d'acheter quelques cadeaux pour ceux qui n'en n'avaient pas encore acheté.

Une fois le Sunny sur la rive, Nami distribua à chacun une grosse somme d'argent pour célébrer noël comme il se doit, avec une liste pour les décorations qui a été distribué à chacun, avec la somme qui devrait suffire pour acheter ce qu'il y avait inscrit sur le bout de papier. Et le reste de la somme, pour acheter les cadeaux. Mais pour que toutes choses se fassent correctement, ils durent tirer au sort, un seul prénom, et garder secret ce nom, jusqu'au moment de distribuer les cadeaux. L'équipage se sépara, chacun de son coté, dispersé dans la ville.

Chacun était émerveillé par les attractions ou les musiques de noël. Sanji s'extasiait devant les charmantes vendeuses ou animatrices des magasins de noël, Brook leurs demandait bien évidement de voir leurs sous-vêtements, Luffy, fondait sur les cartes de nombreux restaurants qu'il croisait en ville, Robin, visitait plusieurs magasins pour pouvoir combler son nakamas, Nami, faisait elle aussi les magasins, mais plus particulièrement ceux de vêtements et de bijoux, Zoro se perdait plusieurs fois en ville entre chaque boutique visité, Franky regardait toutes les boutiques qu'il croisait en ville, en croisant même quelques de ses nakamas, Chopper ce baladait en ville en faisant du lèche-vitrine, et enfin Usopp qui espionnait ses amis pour savoir qui est ce qui a tiré son nom.

Une fois leurs achats finis, ils décidèrent de rentrer au navire et de poser tous leurs cadeaux d'un côté et de passer aux décorations. Après une bonne heure de rigolade avec les guirlandes, pour Usopp qui s'amusait à faire peur à Chopper et Luffy en se faisant passer pour un monstre, ou même quelques, voir même plusieurs batailles de boules de neige. Une fois la totalité du bateau décoré de bâbord à tribord, Sanji avait commencé à préparer le repas de noël. Nami et Robin se changeaient pour l'occasion. Quant à Luffy, il continuait la bataille de boules de neige avec Chopper, Usopp, Brook et Franky. Bien évidement Zoro dormait tranquillement dans la vigie. Nami avait optait pour une paire de bottes courtes à talons rouges, une mini-jupe rouge, avec de la fausse fourrure blanche en fin, avec une ceinture marron, un T-shirt rouge laissant paraître son ventre, des manches longues avec de la fausse fourrure au niveau des poignets. Robin, elle, avait opté pour des longues bottes rouges à talons compensé, une robe courte et rouge avec de la fausse fourrure blanche au niveau du coup, et des brassards en fausse fourrure blanche. Les compliments couraient dans tous les sens, même de la part de leur capitaine.

Le repas était enfin près et la nuit aussi, on pourrait même dire qu'on passait au 25 décembre. Les plats avaient l'air plus succulents les uns que les autres, les odeurs venaient chatouiller les narines, une vraie danse de saveur et d'odeur. Puis vint le moment fatidique des cadeaux.

" Bon je commence donc, Fit Robin, J'avais pour but, d'offrir un cadeau à ma cher navigatrice. Nami, je t'ai offert, la nouvelle collection de vêtement d'hiver tendances sur Grand Line ! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira ! "

" Ooh ! Merci ma cher Robin ! Vraiment ! " Remercia Nami en ne manquant pas de serré Robin dans ses bras. "

" A, à, à mon tour ! Commença Luffy qui ne tenait plus en place. Je t'ai offert des sous-vêtements ! "

" Euh... Luffy... A qui tu parles ? " Se découragea le reste de l'équipage.

" A oui c'est vrai, j'en avais oublié avec l'excitation ! Brook, je t'ai offert des sous-vêtements, comme tu demandais toujours à en voir ! "

" Crétin ! Qu'elle idée t'est passée par la tête ? " S'écria Nami en le frappant sur la tête, tandis que tous les autres membres de l'équipage était encore sous le choc, de l'inconscience et de la bêtise de leur capitaine.

" Merci beaucoup Luffy ! Ca me tiens chaud au cœur ! Remercia Brook. Même si je n'ai pas de cœur ! Yohoho !

" Et il fallait qu'il la sorte ! " S'exaspéra le reste de l'équipage hormis Luffy qui se fendait la poire.

" A mon tour ! S'élança le petit renne. Zoro, je t'ai offert un coussin relaxassent pour mieux dormir la nuit ! "

" Ah merci mon petit Chopper ! Je vais pouvoir avoir un sommeil réparateur ! " Dit Zoro en souriant.

" A parce qu'il n'est pas assez réparateur avec tout ce que tu dors dans une journée ? " Se moqua Sanji.

" T'as un problème du sourcil ? "

" C'est bon vous deux ! Vous n'allez pas commencé ! " Cria Nami qui ne manqua pas à heurté leurs têtes avec ses jolies mains.

" Ah Nami chérie ! Tu as les mains si douces ! "

" Moi, commença Zoro, Je t'ai acheté des outils Franky ! Les meilleurs ! "

" Merci beaucoup Zoro ! J'en ferais bon usage ! Remercia Franky en pleurant de joie.

" Bon, moi je t'ai offert, Robin, un collier en forme de Lune, fait en émeraude. " Lança Franky en lui tendant le paquet cadeau joliment emballé.

" Oh, merci beaucoup Franky ! Je l'adore, je le mettrais tout de suite ! " Remercia Robin en ne manquant pas de faire rougir Franky.

" A, moi ! Ce lança Usopp, Chopper, je t'ai offert des herbes médicinales et leurs bouquins, venant du monde entier ! "

" Merci, merci beaucoup Usopp, avec ça je vais pouvoir améliorer mes médicaments ! " Remercia Chopper en se jetant au coup d'Usopp

" Yohohoohooo, à moi ! Sanji je t'ai offert, un nouveau cadenas pour ton frigo, et il est beaucoup plus solide que l'ancien! " S'élança Brook.

" Merci Brook, c'est vrai que Luffy avait réussi a cassé le dernier, il me sera très utile, merci ! " Fit Sanji en lançant un regard démoniaque à Luffy.

" Donc moi, Usopp je t'ai offert un nouveau lance pierre ultra performant, avec des boulets de cannons spéciaux, tu verras bien ce qu'ils ont de spéciaux quand on s'en servira " Reprit Sanji en faisant un clin d'œil à Usopp.

" Merci, beaucoup Sanji ! J'ai hâte de les utiliser au moment venu ! " Lança Usopp qui commençait à s'impatienter de ce moment.

" Bon moi... Luffy, je t'ai offert... Tiens ouvre ça sera mieux... " Fit Nami en tendant un jolie paquet cadeau à Luffy.

" Merci Nami... " Commença Luffy en enlevant le plus délicatement possible son papier cadeau. " L'un des derniers avis de rechercher de Gold Roger, Nami, ça me tiens chaud au cœur... " Reprit Luffy en se rapprochant de Nami.

" De rien, tu sais j'ai eu vraiment du mal à la trouvé, contente que ça te plaise, vraiment ! " Lança Nami en rougissant.

" A oui, j'aillais oublié ! Tiens Nami, je sais que ce n'étais pas à toi que je devais offrir un cadeau, mais j'ai quand même voulu t'en faire un " Fit Luffy en lui tendant une petite boite.

" Merci, mais qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien être ? " Fit Nami sous un ton enfantin.

" Ouvre tu verras bien ! " Répondit Luffy en faisant son habituel sourire idiot.

" C'est une magnifique breloque en forme de mandarine et de... Chapeau de paille ? Merci beaucoup Luffy, je l'adore... " Remercia Nami en rougissant et en faisant rougir par la même occasion Luffy.

" De rien Nami "

" Bon on prend le dessert ? " Repris Luffy.

Et oui Ils prirent donc le dessert, ce fut une bûche de noël à la mandarine et vanille spécialement préparé par notre chef cuisinier Sanji. Pour se remémorer tous les moments passés ils se mirent à chanter quelques chants de noël, et se dirent tous en cœur l'occasion de la fête de ce soir. JOYEUX NOËL !

Voilà ! Comme l'avez-vous trouvez ? Bon, faites-moi part de vos remarques en commentaire !

Bisous, et Bonne fêtes à vous tous !

La-Plume ^^.


End file.
